This invention relates to a device for measuring the flow of liquids. More specifically, this device provides a visual indication of liquid flow rate.
A variety of flowmeters are known in the prior art. These flowmeters fall into several fundamental categories. There are devices which use constricted orifices and determine flow from the measurement of pressure drop through the orifice. Some devices determine liquid flow rate via sound velocity measurement. Certain weir-type devices determine flow rate from the depth of liquid flowing over a crest or sill. Other devices use rotameter-type floating bobs to indicate flow rates. A variety of devices are cataloged in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 2nd Ed., Vol. 9, pp. 473-477 (1966).
In many applications it would be desirable to employ a simple, inexpensive flow measurement device. It would also be advantageous for this device to measure flow of liquids having low linear velocities in a partially full pipe or conduit.